


Greet You ‘Neath The Mistletoe

by shesbreathless



Series: 12 days of schmico [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, i love this one so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: There are a few branches of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, and everybody is waiting for the next couple of victims to walk underneath it.





	Greet You ‘Neath The Mistletoe

It’s a moment of peace, and what feels like the entire hospital staff is gathered in the ER, keeping an eye on the doorway and, most importantly, on who crosses it.

There are a few branches of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, and everybody is waiting for the next couple of victims to walk underneath it.

Levi is leaning against the nurses’ station, Taryn on one side and Casey on the other. He didn’t think Casey would be the type to enjoy this, but he’s been the one to cheer the loudest so far. He glances around the room; even some of the attendings walking by are looking amused.

“I still can’t get the image of Jo Karev and Amelia Shepherd kissing out of my head,” Taryn comments.

Levi makes a considering hum. Ignoring him, Taryn goes back to daydreaming, and Levi goes back to observing. He can see out of the corner of his eye that Casey is watching him intensely.

“You wanna meet me under the mistletoe, Parker?” Levi winks at him.

Casey snorts and shoves him. Levi fakes outrage, but Casey is still looking at him with that indecipherable expression.

“You look happy, Levi,” he says with a little smile.

“I am happy,” he answers honestly.

He thinks of all the time he’s spent with Nico lately, and how good he is for him. He makes him happy on a level he’s never felt before. He’s so, so in love.

He’s also been having a great time at work. Well, as great of a time interns can have, but it’s still been good. He even got to observe a heart transplant the other day.

All in all, he can’t complain.

Before he can explain any of this, his pager goes off, Dr. Bailey’s name flashing on the tiny screen. He looks apologetically at Casey, walking backwards towards the hallway.

“See you later,” he nods to him and Taryn.

He turns around, and he crashes into someone. He starts apologizing even before looking up to see who it is, cheeks burning.

As it turns out, he’s pressed against Jackson freaking Avery.

It takes a second for Levi to realise why the world feels like it’s stopped turning. He gulps and looks up.

“Oh,” is the only thing that comes out of his mouth.

Of course, they’re standing right underneath the doorway, the mistletoe looming mockingly over them. Levi just looks at Jackson with wide eyes, his heart beating fast.

Suddenly, Nico appears behind Jackson with his eyes on a paper, and he almost runs into both of them.

Levi wants to disappear and live in this moment forever at the same time. They’re all standing under the same piece of mistletoe, and the whole room is cheering.

“You can’t chicken out!” somebody yells.

Levi looks between the two men and takes a moment to marvel at how this is his life right now.

In an act of bravery, he stands on his tiptoes, holds onto Nico and Jackson’s shoulders and kisses them both on their cheeks.

Everybody is hollering and whistling. He covers his face with one hand and runs before Dr. Bailey comes looking for him, but he’s smiling.

This is going to make for some interesting dreams, he’s sure.

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say in my defense, is that we'd all watch it and you can't tell me otherwise.  
> If you enjoyed reading this, let me know with a comment, or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
